A Thousand Years
by kaylaagron
Summary: A song they both share, a friendship that means more than it should, a betrayal that leads to so much happening in her life.


**A/N: AU version of Fabrevans, based loosely off the show except for minor details and such. The background information about the major characters is changed to fit into the story so.. enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray grew up in a small family of four, with a doting set of parents and a sister merely five years older than she was. A natural beauty with brains, Quinn did not benefit much as many jealous schoolmates often found her a nuisance and picked hard on her. She didn't mind it so much and kept her head low, hoping to distract any form of attention away from her. It worked, of course, and she found herself moving quietly to high school and on the way to graduation.

As Quinn clutched her books closer to her chest, her eyes remained on the ground and she walked briskly, taking small steps at a time. It was an important year to her and she couldn't afford to be distracted and lose out on college opportunities. Her parents demanded the best from her, pushing her to classes after another, and wanting her to do, if she could, as good as Frannie did. Quinn sighed inwardly as thoughts of her sister surfaced. She loved the older blonde but it was frustrating for her to live the past decade living in her sister's shadows. Frannie was smarter and more talented than Quinn ever was and she topped her class every year. Try as may, Quinn never did as well and always gets reprimanded by her parents for lacking behind Frannie. A tear almost threatened to spill out of her eyes and she swiped gently underneath her eyelids, not wanting to cry in the middle of school.

Though she never topped her class, Quinn gets A's every year and was proud of her accomplishments. But in her parents' eyes, and especially Frannie's, they want her to get higher than what she already gotten. A isn't enough, A+ isn't enough, and slowly full marks isn't enough either. She didn't mind it; it pushed her to greater limits. But what she detested about it was she never gets praised in her entire life. Frannie gets all the compliments and never fails to rub it in her face about what she obtained in her life. Her achievements, her career, her love life etc.. the list goes on.

Quinn sighed yet again, tilting her chin upwards slightly to another corner she had to make to get to Chemistry. The bell was about to ring and it would be awful if she got caught and get detention. Just as she lowered her eyes again, a gesture trained after being looked down upon constantly by her peers and sneers by Frannie, she barely noticed a set of footsteps approaching before knocking into someone.

"Oh gosh," she managed to gasp as her hands let go, her books falling to her feet when the knock occurred. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." She tried explaining frantically, kneeling down to pick up the mess she made, mentally cursing herself.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either," a low voice replied and out of the corners of her eyes, she saw the person kneel as well and begin helping her.

Quinn's eyes darted upwards and she couldn't help but widen her eyes at the sight. A blonde boy was right in front of her, with cleanly shaved facial features and a smile that clearly could sweep her off her feet. His hair practically covered his forehead, making him look too casually dressed for school. While she was noticing all these with her unwavering stares, he had finished picking up her books and looked directly into her eyes. Warmth crept on her cheeks and she glanced away, making him blush slightly as well.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as she stood up.

"No problem, it's my fault too."

She bit in her lower lip, wondering curiously who he was and yet she was too shy to introduce herself. Sensing her thoughts, the boy cleared his throat and smiled again, flashing his teeth.

"I'm Sam. Sam Evans."

Surprised at the sound of his husky voice, she nodded to herself and furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliarity of the name. "Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you, Sam," she took his offered hand and squeezed, shivering at the contact.

"Likewise," his smile broadened and only then did she return the smile. The bell rang at that instant, breaking the moment. He squeezed her hand once more and stepped back, making her shoulders slump at the loss. "You better get going now, Quinn. Don't wanna be late and get demerits."

"Wait.. What about you? Aren't you getting to class too?"

He chuckled softly. "Let's just say I have special grant to skip classes." He winked and waved at her, moving down the hallways. "See ya."

Quinn stared on as his figure disappeared before making her way into class, thankful that her teacher hasn't begun to mark the attendance.

"Where have you been?" Her best friend, Brittany, nudged her as she took her seat.

"I knocked into someone on my way here so I got detained for a while.

"Someone? Or do you mean some guy?" Brittany giggled, covering her mouth with her hands as she did.

Quinn rolled her eyes before remembering the girl next to her knew almost every one in the school and might just know the new boy she just met.

"Speaking of which, do you know someone called... Sam Evans?" Quinn asked, trying to keep her neutral tone.

"Sam Evans? His name sounds familiar..." Brittany trailed off before jumping in her seat excitedly. "Sam Evans! I remember! He's a graduate from last year."

"Oh?" Quinn gnawed on her lips in concentration, tapping her fingertips lightly against their table.

Brittany leaned closer to her, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Is that someone Sam?"

"What?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head violently. "No, no, no way."

"Sureeee." The dizzy blonde dragged the word out, beginning to doodle on her notebook about unicorns and rainbows. At the same time, Quinn's thoughts trailed back to Sam, lingering on the way she felt the connection between them.

* * *

It was a little after school let out when Quinn spotted Sam at a café near the school, his earpiece in his ears as he nodded to the lines of the song he was listening to. She smiled at the sight, drinking in how he looked. It wasn't the first time she felt an attraction to a boy like Sam. Though she knew that "a woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle", she couldn't help herself when a boy capture her attention that she would waver in her resolve.

She wanted to avoid heart breaks and disappointments not only men put her through, but also what her family made her undergo. She sucked in a deep breath and began to walk in the direction back home when she heard a faint voice calling her name. Turning on her heel, she saw the smile spread across his face as he waved at her, like she was his favorite person in the world. Quinn returned the wave and started walking to him.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said when he reached her, gesturing at the seat in front of him for her to take.

_Neither was I. _She thought to herself as she took a seat and flashed a smile. "I just got out and I was heading home."

"You live near McKinley? That's so cool." He sighed to himself. "I wish I live near school. Don't have to squeeze myself to death on the transport these days."

She laughed despite herself. "You don't have to worry about that any more, do you? I mean, you graduated."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Aw, you know that already? Man, what a downer. I thought I could still trick you for a bit." He said, sighing dramatically.

She laughed again, curious about how free she felt with him, even though they meet barely a few hours ago. Already she felt at ease with him, laughing and joking like old-time friends.

This time, Sam laughed along with her. "I didn't mean to lie. I am not like this all the time, trust me. It's just how different I felt with you..." His laughter turned nervous before he tuned it to a weak smile, shrugging.

"It's fine," she shrugged as well, elbowing him. "Though you owe me one."

He chuckled and gave a nod, leaning back into his seat. "I sure do. What do you want me to apologize with?" Something seemed to ring a bell in his head and he grinned widely. "How about a movie? There's one I'm dying to watch and sadly, no one to go with me. What do you say?"

Quinn was totally caught off surprise by the turn of events, so quickly and so suddenly, that she couldn't speak for a few seconds. When she recovered her composure, a smile ghosted over the curves of her lips. "T-That sounds good to me."


End file.
